


Glitched [part 1]

by cryptichysteria



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Diary/Journal, Glitcher - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptichysteria/pseuds/cryptichysteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man re-accounts the strangest and possibly the most significant night of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitched [part 1]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is an okay start, if you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes let me know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading- will update soon.

There was a time when I was perfectly normal. I lived in the countryside just on the edge of Oregon’s state lines. I had a nice cabin, and I kept mostly to myself. After getting out of the foster system (I never knew my real parents) I settled and decide to “live off the land” after saving money for years in order to afford the cabin. Now, I’m not the type of person to get into trouble- I never have been. I’ve always been relatively anxious and nervous and conflict just makes me panic so I stay out of it (hence the small house in the middle of nowhere). Until the end of last month that is.

Everything was ruined. I’d been greatly inconvenienced by the universe -absolute bullshit. Anyway, back to the night a month or so ago: I had just gotten to sleep when I was awoken by a huge crashing noise, honestly… it scared the living hell outta me but I knew I had to check it out. 

I threw on some shoes and a warm jacket and I grabbed a flashlight from a drawer. I followed a trail of smoke about 100 yards into a field. At first I was worried that a plane had crashed onto my property. But what I stumbled upon was a crashed, smoking, real flying saucer. I know what you’re probably thinking… but believe it or not this is one of the most believable parts of my story. I don’t know if it was actually alien but it was a fucking UFO, flying saucer. I thought about getting it open and I wish I had just left and called the police, a lot of people would still be alive. 

It was actually pretty simple to open; there was a small exposed wire and a couple of buttons. I pushed what I assumed was the open button and the top of the craft popped up and slowly edged open. I had to pull it completely open myself. Let's just say i didn't expect what I saw. It was some sort of glowing blue sludge, that’s the only way you could describe it. Of course I touched it... I mean what kind of intelligent fool do you take me for? It felt like how I imagine lava would feel like if it wasn’t so hot, strangely cool and grainy to the touch.

I still remember it so vividly to this day, the feeling that something wasn’t quite right as a wave of nausea rushed over me. I felt something cool and grainy slide over my neck, into my ear, into my nose, into my mouth. As I looked back I saw the glowing blue sludge rising out of the crashed UFO and into me.

I began to suffocate. Trying to inhale just resulted in more of it sliding into my lungs. I fell to the floor. I clutched my chest in pain, ears ringing. I was drowning. I only lasted a couple of minutes before I passed out.


End file.
